100 Themes: SasuSaku style!
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: A 100 themes challenge that I'm doing for fun! R&R plz! Rating may not apply for all chapters. I'll tell you otherwise. Latest topic: Love - He didn't understand love.. until she showed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have decided to do a 100 themes fic using my fav couple, sasusaku!!! Ha, beat that Topaz-chan, u asked for 3, I'm giving you 100!!!**

**xxx**

**Introduction**

_**Have you ever been at sea in a dense fog, when it seemed as if a tangible white darkness shut you in and the great ship, tense and anxious, groped her way toward the shore with plummet and sounding-line, and you waited with beating heart for something to happen? I was like that ship before my education began, only I was without compass or sounding line, and no way of knowing how near the harbor was. "Light! Give me light!" was the wordless cry of my soul, and the light of love shone on me in that very hour.**_

_**~Helen Keller**_

**xxx**

He was lost in the darkness of despair, grabbing for something in a futile effort to keep from going under. And yet, it grew higher and higher, and he found himself losing the hope that he would ever be rescued from the horror. Of course, people knew him; they had to. But did they really know anything about the hole his brother had dug and left him in? He thought nobody, and yet there was some invisible force keeping him from sinking.

And yet on that fateful day, he realized why his heart kept him going. As he sat quietly, masking the emotional pain that was so severe it hurt him physically, he recognized a presence to his left. His eyes shot in that direction in shock, only to be blinded by an intense yet soothing light.

Her pink hair was slightly wavy with a crimson ribbon holding her bangs back, revealing a slightly wide forehead, and yet her light porcelain skin made it appealing. She was somewhat short for her age, but thin. What captured his attention the most, though, were her shining, emerald eyes. They had at least a thousand emotions swimming through them, some he didn't even recall hearing of. Their intensity seemed to pierce through his rough and calloused exterior and look to his damaged soul, and he felt the gaze mend some of it, relieving the pain for the time being.

She smiled ever so slightly as his gaze fell to her, making the light more focused, like a beacon. He was even more shocked when she spoke to him, her voice quiet and sweet, yet strong in determination.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, correct? It's nice to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura."

**xxx**

**I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. Next one should be up soon, and please review, because I need them (as in: don't story alert, fave story, author alert, or fave author without reviewing!!!)**


	2. Love

**Don't own it!!!**

**xxx**

Love

"_You attract people by the qualities you display. You keep them with the qualities you possess."_

_~unknown_

xxx

"What is love, anyways?" Sasuke sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I just don't get it!" Naruto looked at him empathetically, though not making an attempt to answer. "I've searched for it, tried to comprehend why people react the way they do to it, and yet, I just can't seem to understand!"

This was obviously one of Sasuke's weak moments; a time to vent his aggravations. Naruto was extremely upset, especially since he'd decided that it was a good time to ask while the blonde was on a date with Hinata. I mean, come on: Naruto had annoying issues too, but he never disturbed his friend's intimate moments to tell them about it.

The foxish boy was pulled out of his thoughts by his comrade's screaming. "Damn it, Naruto, listen! I have to know about this! TELL ME!!!" His eyes blazed a crimson red, and Naruto knew that if he didn't fess up, he'd be a kyubbi-kabob before you could say 'Ouch'.

"Well…" Naruto sighed, "If it's something worthwhile, you'll see that the moment you lay eyes on her. Butterflies will burst out of your stomach, and your heart will go insanely fast, causing your face to get all red." Sasuke seemed mildly interested in the blonde's advice, gesturing for him to continue. "And then when you get to know her, you'll learn she isn't perfect, but every little flaw will instantly become endearing. And finally, you'll suddenly find it difficult to spend any measure of time away from her!" Naruto smiled cheesily, emphasizing the joy of love.

"Wow, Naruto, that was so…" Sasuke breathed while Naruto prepared himself for the compliment. "Idiotic. Get back to your date, dobe." He deadpanned, storming out of the fancy restaurant, dissatisfied.

"Ungrateful teme!" Naruto shouted after him in a disgusted manner. The Uchiha boy didn't care though, for he was blinded by confusion and irritation. Therefore, it figures that he ran into something; something… soft?

A smell wafted to his nose, putting a fog over his mind, as if a trance. He uncaringly inhaled deeply of its sweet fragrance, not cloying and yet it made him dizzy – in a good way, of course. Looking desperately for the source of the aroma, he came face to face with a flustered girl not much younger than he: one or two years tops. Her pink hair was smartly pulled back into a neat ponytail with her bangs tucked behind her ears, and her jade eyes went through circles of emotions like clocks go through seconds. He suddenly realized what an awkward position they had fallen into: One hand on her shoulder, another gripping her wrist in a vise, and his legs straddling her lean form. She blushed in embarrassment as she tried to rise to a sitting position, and yet he found he was shocked into a state of parylization.

"Um," she murmured in a gentle, yet confident voice, "I'm so sorry, sir; I wasn't looking, and I'd tripped on…"

He was absolutely sure that she was still talking, and yet he heard nothing- saw nothing but those glorious, shining emerald eyes. They lapped over him in warm waves, pleading for him do delve deeper into them and possibly disappear forever. And yet somehow he managed to rip his gaze from those orbs and glance to her lips: soft and inviting. He silently mused what it would be like to crash his upon hers in a passionate kiss… Wait, was this him, the Uchiha boy with non-existent hormones –or so he thought-, thinking these kinds of things?

Before he could reprimand himself any further, he saw a hand waving vigilantly in front of his face.

"Are you ok…?" she asked shyly, "Your face is all red, and your heart is going wild." Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm as he placed a hand over his fluttering stomach.

"Just fine…" he mumbled softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and pulling back when he realized what he was doing.

"Well," she sighed, "Would you like to come in with me?" She gestured to the small coffee shop on the corner of Main Street. The ebony-haired boy nodded dumbly, unable to speak. "Then shouldn't we get up, then?" Again, he nodded, but made no move to stand.

She giggled nervously and slid out from under him, holding out a hand to help him up. Taking it cautiously, he too got to his feet, and they walked to the coffee shop silently.

They sat in a secluded booth, away from many of the other customers and continued to converse with one another. Right in the middle of their conversation, though, a waitress came and interrupted them.

She was a total hussy in appearance: long, red hair that had been artfully tousled to look as if she'd just gotten out of bed, an altered uniform that showed too much cleavage and a lustful look in her deep red eyes as they settled on the Uchiha.

"Why, hello there…" she purred seductively as she bent down so that her bust was right in her face, "I'm Karin. Would you like anything?" The girl obviously meant more than just coffee, seeing that she'd winked while saying this.

"No thank you." He muttered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look upon the woman and her slutty personality. At that, he looked over to his companion, grinning at her aura of jealousy. The waitress, who had obviously picked up on the hint that she wasn't needed, slumped off to another table with another hot guy –this time alone.

Normally, Sasuke would immediately be turned off by such anger coming from a girl at somebody who had attempted to flirt with him, and yet, he found it kind of cute how her eyebrows furrowed together and a cute pout was played on those sinfully soft lips. Not to mention the fact that she had then scooted even closer to him, as if to warn other women that he was with her. Ah, yes, with all bad instances come great effects. Just _perfect._

"Oh," she gasped, "It's getting late!" And as he glanced at the clock, he found it to be true. As the wise men say, time flies when you're in love. Or was it having fun? Oh, never mind, it was just late. "I guess I'll have to get going…" she sighed, sliding a slip of paper to his side of the table and getting up. "See you later." He watched as she walked out of the store, and his heart panged as the door closed behind her.

The boy just stared out in space for a few moments until he remembered the note. Opening it up, he read the words that came from her extremely showy, looped handwriting.

_Nice talking to you; you lead a good conversation when you're not completely lovestruck into silence right over me. Call me!_

_547-3023_

_3 Sakura 3_

'_Great', _he thought disdainfully, '_now I have to apologize to that dobe and admit he was right.'_

Xxx

**Haha, if you re-read Naruto's description, you'll see that everything he said happened to Sasuke-kun!!! R&R plz!**

**Next up: Light**

**~sasusakuislife**


End file.
